Orthotic braces are commonly utilized, among other things, to alleviate pain suffered from back injuries and promote healing of post-operative back surgery. The braces typically are utilized to stabilize the spine or torso portion of the body. These braces typically fit snuggly around a patient's torso or trunk and are effective if worn properly.
Many back braces are difficult to appropriately position and fasten. In order to provide the aforementioned support and immobilization, the brace must be adjustable in order to be worn properly. Many patients have trouble utilizing such a brace and making necessary adjustments in order to provide the desired immobilization. If a brace is not easily and accurately adjustable, proper spinal support may not be achieved.
It would be highly desirable to provide an orthotic brace which is adjustable to a degree which is currently unavailable, which utilizes a cover to inhibit catching of adjustable parts on the user's clothing or body, and which is easy for a user to adjust without the aid of a doctor or medical professional.